


Love So Soft

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [17]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adult Cuphead (Cuphead), Adult Mugman (Cuphead), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Not Responsible For Fluff-Induced Tooth Cavities, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby talk!?, Beaches, Body Image, Body Worship, Cala loves her baby eels, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Sex, Cuphead brothers are protective AF, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everywhere a smut smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I Refuse To Pay Your Medical Bills Mmkay, I know I'm a terrible person, Laughter, Light Angst, Men Crying, OTP Feels, Ocean, Romantic Fluff, Scar Positvity, Scar TLC, Scars, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft fluffy feels, Sunny Days, Sunshine - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is a complete idiot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unwanted Attention From Others, WHAT?!, Walks On The Beach, With a Smut Smut here and a Smut Smut there, just FYI, might make your heart go squee, positive body image, they give her feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Bendy is a poor soul. He's been through a lot, and that trauma appears in every day life in the form of anxiety, worry, and sometimes anger. But you hold a deep love for Bendy, and are always there to soothe his troubled soul with your velvet love. He's always appreciated you, and is always looking for new ways to show his affection for you in hopes that you never grow bored with him, or think he's dull. Silly man, he has no idea of the depth your fondness for him goes... but you're willing to be patient and try to explain for the rest of your days, as long as it means you get to spend them with him.
Relationships: Baroness von Bon Bon/Cuphead, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Cala Maria/Mugman
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 30
Kudos: 46





	Love So Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry this one took awhile to get out again! The 13th was my birthday, and I hadn't been able to write on it because I was being pulled left and right by my family and my bf who were trying to make it memorable, so I was busy!  
> Anyway, how are you guys? Doing okay? I hope so!
> 
> So, not many warnings with this. I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy with some more lore/history reveals snuck in. :) I hope you catch em all!
> 
> Here are the warnings!  
> -Baby talk! Ayyy!  
> -Smut  
> -Fluff. Like serious fluff. :) It's cute.  
> -Beaches and Oceans (just in case anyone has a fear of them)  
> -Angst. Very light angst. Barely there.  
> -Sexual Humor  
> -Heavy Petting  
> -Cursing
> 
> Other than that, I can't think of anything... anyway, I hope you guys like it!  
> Enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49883034773/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“The funny thing about the heart is a soft heart is a strong heart, and a hard heart is a weak heart.”_  
** -Criss Jami,  Healology **

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49893193592/in/dateposted/)

Batty Stein Fan Art, done by <https://aprilapparently.tumblr.com/>  
AKA [AprilApparently](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilApparently/pseuds/AprilApparently), right here on A03!  
( _Thank you so much!_ )

* * *

When Bendy's eyes fluttered open on an early Wednesday morning, he just knew it was going to be a great day.

Mornings are one of Bendy's favorite times to spend with you. You don't even have to be awake for it, you just have to be there by his side to bask in the warmth of the rising sun with him. He loves snuggling with you in bed and curling up against you, as the two of you peer out of the balcony window to watch the sunrise over the city, or even sitting at the kitchen island and enjoying a cup of coffee together as the sun beams peek through the window over the sink and cascade down onto your face as you listen to the morning doves chirp in the attic. You always look beautiful of course, but you looked especially beautiful first thing in the morning to Bendy. He liked seeing you in your raw form-- you got done up a lot, and you knew how to clean yourself up, but everyone got to see that side of you. He liked knowing that the raw, unfiltered, naked-faced side of you was for his eyes only. Your eyes always shimmered as the sun rises up above the horizon of the city, sparkling like little dew drops on fresh green grass from the night before.

_You were, and are, beautiful to him. You'll always be beautiful._

Bendy had a feeling that this morning is going to be like the usual morning; lotsa coffee, and lotsa kisses. Still, he was happy to just bask in the glory of the rising sun while tucked under the comforter with you. He rubs his eyes, wiping them free of those nasty little eye-boogers that make their appearance after every night full of good rest. Then, he stretches his arms above his head and softly groans as he cracks his spine before looking over at the clock. **5:50** **AM**? Mmm, still too damn early to get out of bed, but just early enough to watch the sunrise. A quick glance over reveals to him that you are still sleeping, your hair strewn across the silk pillowcase as you softly snore. Bendy smiles and rolls onto his side to get a closer look so he can properly appreciate your beauty. He wants to touch you, but he knows he shouldn't. You weren't the lightest sleeper, but you weren't the heaviest either, so morning caresses were always a 50/50 chance with you.

He wasn't worried. You were always pleasant with him when waking up, which you told him you found to be quite odd because you were definitely _not_ a morning person prior to marrying him. Boris had been given the task of waking you up once and he nearly sprinted across the room when you snapped up in bed, hair entirely a mess while looking like a demon that crawled out of hell. Boris hadn't believed Bendy after he had told him that you don't usually wake up like that for him, until Bendy had showed him a video he recorded of him waking you up for breakfast one morning. Boris had been floored-- he hadn't gotten _that_ version of Morning-Batty. He wanted that version.

Too bad, _that_ version is only for Bendy!

Bendy supposes it's because he knew how to wake you up without startling you. You can't just walk into a room with the intent of waking someone up and just loudly announce your presence unless you need them up and at 'em ASAP, because that was a surefire way to give someone a heart attack. Maybe that's why Bendy prefers to wake you up with a lover's caress. He liked to caress your naked hip-- naked, because you slept nude most of the time, but sometimes on chilly nights you'd wear a flimsy little nightgown to keep from completely freezing. You liked the cold, but you didn't want frostbitten nipples, _thanks._ Last night was one of those chilly nights that come along every now and again, so you were wearing a nightgown again-- though, he can't remember which one you chose, and you're tucked under the comforter so it's not like Bendy can see... In this case if Bendy were to touch you, he'd start by gently flipping up the side of your nightgown so he could caress your hip before giving it a light squeeze. The warm touch of his skin on your own would alert your senses that he's there, because only he touches you like that. This makes you a bit more agreeable upon waking up and less likely to bite, hehehe.

Currently however, Bendy didn't want to caress you to wake you up, he just wanted to caress you to feel you underneath his hands. He liked touching you, it reminded him that you were very real and that your arrival in his life wasn't some dream his lonely brain thought up while sleeping or in a coma. It's why he was so physically affectionate-- because truthfully, Bendy is a very needy man. To the public he looks very self assured, confident and sexy, but in truth he's insecure about almost everything when it came to himself. His looks? He's heavily insecure about them. It's why he's constantly working out and wearing designer things-- it's why he wears dress shirts and only rolls up the sleeves when he gets hot because his forearms don't have as many scars. Honestly he was just trying to make it through life before you came along and smacked his ass right into happy-land and taught him how to love himself. You taught him he didn't need materialistic things to be happy-- he just needed someone who understood him to love him right.

Bendy continues to admire your sleeping form. Gosh, you were so beautiful. Even with your bare face, _especially_ with your bare face. Bendy liked seeing you all done up, but he also liked seeing the raw you. He can't... he can't help himself, he just... he wants to touch you, _so he does_. Carefully, he reaches his hand up to caress the side of your face and when he makes contact, you don't stir. He exhales breathily with a wide smile, amazed that you didn't make up because he could have sworn you were going to. He decides to push his luck a bit further and slips onto his back before reaching under the comforter and pulling you closer to him. It's a little difficult, because you're full weight is bearing into the bed and you're also knocked-the-fuck out. Bendy doesn't want to man handle you, but he also wants to hold you close and enjoy the sunrise with you in his arms. Still, he somehow manages to do it without waking you up, and sighs contentedly as he gently leans your head against his naked chest-- he wasn't cold like you were last night because he runs hotter than most, but he did manage to fall asleep with sweatpants on, just in case he got chilly during the night.

Bendy wraps his arm around your sleeping form, and glances over to the balcony window to watch the sun rise. Pretty hues of blues, pinks and purples decorate the sky, as the sun steadily rises up into the air, bring more warm tones like yellows and oranges along with it. There aren't that many clouds in the sky, meaning it's going to be a sunny day... which is nice, considering the past 3 days have been nothing but rain. Bendy throws his arm across the many pillows that are on the bed, and catches sight of the slice across his arm that Mike left behind during his little fight with him. Glancing down at it, he inspects it-- it's healing nicely. Still, he's going to have another white scar there if he doesn't take better care of it... maybe he can ask you to patch him up again and dab some beauty ink on it for him to give his skin an extra dose of energy. It's not bad, it's just scabbing over and needs to be moisturized. 

Bendy can do that later. For now, he just wants to watch the sunrise.

_"Mmmm.."_

Mm? Oh? Sounds like someone is awake.

Bendy turns his head and looks down at you, just in time to see you beginning to stir. Your eyes flicker open and you look around before looking up and spotting your husband. He's smiling softly with sleepy, half-lidded eyes as he moves to lovingly caress your cheek. "Good mornin'." He murmurs softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock... thanks for closing the club early last night, I was so tired..." You mumble back, your voice hoarse from lack of use. Bendy nods gently and begins to lightly run his fingers through your hair, simultaneously waking you up and pushing your hair out of your pretty face. Your wings ssstttrreeeeettttttch before flattening once again along your spine, as you purr at the tingly sensation that rolls down your back when your husband touches you. 

"It's alright. I was tired too, honey bee." He mutters softly as he continues to pet your head. "You can go back 'ta sleep if yous wants 'ta. It's Wednesday, so we have today off."

"Do we really?" You ask with a stretch and a yawn before placing your head back on his chest to look out the balcony window.

"Mhm. I have 'ta get up 'ta do paperwork soon. I gotta catch up on them, I'm fallin' behind." Bendy replies, only to giggle when you snap your head up to glare at him like _'don't you fucking dare even think about leaving this bed'._ "Alright. Maybe I'm _not_ getting up soon." He snickers, causing you to relax and settle back down in Bendy's arms.

"Damn right you're not. You're going to stay right here and snuggle with me for a couple more minutes before we do anything else." You murmur.

"Yes ma'am." He giggles, before sighing contentedly as he nuzzles a little closer to you. You two watch the sunrise in comfortable silence for a while before you break the silence with a soft inquiry of how his arm is doing. Bendy looks over at you with wide-eyes, and it takes a moment for your question to register in his mind but when it does, he lets out a soft gasp of 'Oh!' before twisting his arm to show you. You sit up just a little to get a better glimpse at it, and though you have to angle your head, you do get a good look at it. Clicking your tongue against your teeth, you frown at the sight of it before lightly running the soft pad of your finger over the very top of it. It's pretty dry, and crusty. Probably needs some moisturizer. Now that you think about it, his entire body looks like it could use some extra TLC. Maybe you could convince him to take a bath with you?

"If I told you that I wanted to take a bath with you right now, would you join me?" You ask, flicking your eyes away from the wound and up towards your husband's sleepy eyes.

"Um... I'd be willing 'ta do 'dat. Could I convince you 'ta make my coffee first?" He asks in a hopeful voice while looking down at you with an equally hopeful expression.

You chuckle at the sight of it and nod your head before lightly patting him on the chest and giving him instructions; "Go fill up the tub with warm water, and I'll make your coffee. I'll even bring it to you into the bathroom so you can sip on it while I scrub you down."

_"...Are you gonna use those nice smelling bath oils 'dat make my skin really soft?"_

You cover your mouth as you giggle before nodding your head. "I had planned on it, yes."

"SWEET!!" He squeals before leaping out of bed and into the air, clicking his heels together in his excitement before dashing off to the bathroom to do just that. As you chuckle breathlessly from your spot in bed, you can hear him giggling excitedly as he works on filling the tub. After you hear the familiar squeak of the shower knobs turning, the sound of rushing water comes soon there after. Then he does the cutest little thing you've ever seen-- he slowly peeks his head from behind the bathroom door frame, eyes squinted as he grin playfully-- though his smile is hidden from your view, you know it's there because his eyes always squint like that when he smiles all dopey like at you. Not only that, but instead of waving at you with his hand like a normal person, he decides to wave at you with the tip of his tail.

You can't help but giggle at the adorable behavior, and wiggle your fingers in his direction. 

"Heyyyyy." He says coolly.

"Heya, stranger." You snort, already having an idea of where this is going to go. Bendy watches you intently as you slip out from underneath the comforter. The moment your feet hit the floor and you stand to stretch, you can a loud purr emanate from the bathroom doorway as you arch your back and lazily stretch out your wings before turning around to face him. He tilts his head and lets out an even louder purr at the sight of the nightie you chose to wear last night to bed.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49884903381/in/dateposted/)  
  


"I didn't know you wore 'dat one 'ta bed last night." He hums appreciatively as he checks out your form. He even brings his body from around the corner and leans against the door frame, reaching one hand up to brace against the very top of it as his eyes wander up and down your form. His tail sways playfully behind him as a crooked smile graces his face. "Plllleeeeease tell me you're runnin' around in 'dat tiny thing after 'da bath." He says breathlessly as he looks back up into your eyes, grinning excitedly when you chuckle and confirm with a gentle nod. 

"Mhm. I planned on it. Go check on the water, 'long horn'. It might be a little too high." You say with a giggle and a wink before glancing down at his crotch as you walk off.

Bendy is confused as to what 'long-horn' means, until he looks down at his crotch. His eyes widen at the bulge and he snorts while blushing deeply, as he had been completely unaware of the woody he was sporting. "Sorry!" He calls out before heading back into the bathroom to check on the water. You had been right; the water level was getting a little too high, so he walks over and turns off the faucet. Then, he lets the tub drain a little before re-plugging it. He stares at the steaming water, trying to figure out what he's forgetting before loudly crying out; "TOWELS!"

"Huh? Whazzat?" You shout out for him.

"NOTHING! Just me bein' stupid, doll. Just keep being sexy and makin' my coffee!" He shouts as he dashes out of the bathroom and down the hall for the hallway closet where the towels are located. He grabs two of them and dashes back towards the bathroom, fully aware you're watching him jog down the hallway like a maniac because he can hear you giggling. The sound of your laughter automatically causes the tip of his tail to wiggle excitedly like a reflex, and you just snort when you hear him start cussing at it to ' _calm the fuck down'._

"You sure you're okay? Don't need my help?" You ask in a teasing tone.

"No, I'm okay! My tail is just bein' difficult and-- **WOULD YOU KNOCK THAT OFF**!?!?!?" He snarls at his tail, which knocks into something heavy and knocks it over. The sudden crash makes you snort, because you know exactly what fell over and how it happened-- he knocked over your basket of bath oils, bath bombs, and lotions and likely sent them clattering all over the sink's counter top probably because of his excited tail, if his annoyed growl of 'Stupid fuckin' tail!' is anything to go by. You try to keep quiet, you really do... but when Bendy starts giggling, you can't help but join in as well. However, your laughter just seems to start him up again because the sound of more clattering can be heard down the hallway, causing you to cackle as you attempt to weakly pour Bendy's coffee into his favorite coffee mug. "You-- you need-- _hehehehehehehe--_ you need 'ta stop laughin', toots. I-- _hehehehehe--_ I can't-- **HAHAHA** , _I can't catch my fuckin' tail!!"_

The mental image of Bendy running in circles trying to catch his own tail causes you to slam the coffeepot down on the counter and crash to the floor, where your hands fly down and wrap across your stomach as you begin to laugh so hard that you begin to _cry._ Tears stream down your cheeks as you wheeze, your laughter only increasing when you hear Bendy's sassy response of; "STOP IMAGINING ME CHASING MY TAIL!!!"

"HOW'D YOU KNOW!?!?" You nearly scream with laughter, which only gets worse when Bendy begins to outright cackle as well.

"Because you have 'da same stupid sense of humor 'dat I do!" He replies, making the both of you squeal and shriek with laughter from different sections of the house. You roll around on the floor for a good 5 minutes before you're finally able to catch your breath and pull yourself up onto your shaky legs, hands gripping the counter in a death grip as you snicker and giggle. When you hear Bendy's deep giggling echo down the hall from the bathroom, your legs wobble and you nearly fall, but thankfully you manage to pull yourself back up onto your feet. With trembling fingers, you grip the coffee cup handle and begin to make the long, wobbly journey towards the bathroom, as you giggle and snicker under your breath. Bendy can hear you, and snorts when he hears you still tryin to regain control over yourself. Gosh, the two of you were such fucking idiots, he loves it.

"You really do need 'ta stop-- hehehe-- 'ta stop laughin', toots. Your laughter is infectious." He gigglesnorts.

You walk into the bathroom and gawk at the state of the room. Nothing is broken, open, or leaking, so it's fine but DAMN it looks like Bendy just whipped around the place like a tornado, tearing apart everything in sight. Your eyes widen at the mess and you whip your head back and forth taking it all in before looking at your husband with wide eyes-- right before you violently snort and nearly drop his coffee. Bendy giggles and blushes deeply as he scratches the back of his head. "Sorry. Dunno what got into me. I just-- hehehehe, I couldn't stop laughing, and your giggles were so cute, they just made me happy and I just-- couldn't stop my god damn tail from wig-waggling all over 'da place."

"It's fine." You giggle while waving your hand dismissively. "It's easily fixable. Here's your coffee, you goofball."

"Mmm, thank youuuuu." He drawls before taking the coffee from your hands and taking a large swig. "Aaaaah, perfect, just like always. You make damn good coffee. Mmmm... c'mere, gimme a kiss." He purrs at you with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows that has you squealing with giddiness. Your husband sets down his coffee cup on the edge of the sink counter, so he will be able to give the kiss the proper amount of attention that it deserves, that you, _as his wife,_ deserves. His eyes squint as he grins adoringly down at you, causing your heart to go all-a-flutter while he just continues to stare down at you with complete unyielding affection for you and you alone. One of his hands comes down to rest on your hip while the other comes up to caress your face, before he loops his index finger under your chin so he can gently tilt your head back far enough to kiss you on the lips.

"My pretty wife... You're so beautiful, baby." He purrs sweetly down at you. The honest compliment causes a heated blush to rise in your cheek, one that Bendy takes notice of and starts to chuckle at. His hand moves away from your chin so he can lightly stroke the blush on your cheek as he admires your wide sparkling eyes. His smile widens and he lets out a soft huff of breath that tickles your skin, before he steadily leans down and presses his lips against your own. Bendy groans softly into the kiss, before tightening his hold on you by fully wrapping his arm around your waist and using it to pull your body right up against his. You hum appreciatively at the feeling of his naked chest pressed up against you, because even through the thin fabric of your nightgown it still feels nice. He chuckles into the kiss before sighing happily as your lips move wonderfully up against your own. It makes your chest feel tight but in the best way possible. Your hands get all jittery and twitchy as you drape your arms over his shoulders. He drops his other hand down from your face and wraps his arm around the other side of your waist, pulling you closer and closer until your pelvis is right up against his own. He chuckles deeply into the kiss before parting his lips from your own. As he begins swaying you back and forth with his tail swaying in tandem, he stares down at you with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile on his lips. "Mmm... We should probably get into 'da bath." He hums. "Gettin' kinda cold."

"Mhm. Sounds good to me. Get undressed, I'll work on putting some oils in." You reply with an easy bob of your head. When you turn around and begin to gather things off the floor, Bendy takes the opportunity to Bend at the waist and get a better look at your ass that is peeking out of the bottom of your short nightgown. He lets out a loud whistle of approval that causes you to look over your shoulder to check out what's going on, and you can't help but snort at his behavior. "I'm your _wife--_ it's nothing you haven't seen before!" You gigglesnort.

"And it's a beeeee-yoooooo-tee-ful sight, too!" Your husband says with a wide grin. 

"But why stare like that when you've already seen it?" You ask, as you put the many bottles away and tuck them back into the basket where you typically keep them. Then you grab the one you want to use and begin to pour it into the water, and use your hand to thoroughly mix it all together. Even now, you're well aware of your husband's eyes on your rear, so you shake it back and forth a little while saying "Helloooooo? Anyone using their brain back there?"

His head bobs back and forth, following the movement of your ass before suddenly snapping out of it while shaking his head back and forth like a dog to get himself to focus. "Sorry! Got booty-hypnotized!" He giggles embarrassingly, smiling when you giggle along with him.

"Hehehe. I guess I can forgive you... as long as you answer my question." You reply slyly, as you turn to face him and begin to undress.

"Huh?" Bendy says, staring at your naked breasts before snapping his eyes back up to your smirking face. He blushes deeply when what you said finally registers in his aroused brain. "OH. Uh... well. I mean, it's a nice ass. Even better, it's YOUR ass, and I'm MARRIED 'ta it. Why WOULDN'T I look?" He gigglesnorts as he slides down his sweatpants and underwear. He climbs into the tub and offers his arms out towards you to help you step into the tub, which you gladly accept and climb in. The both of you choose to settle in beside one another, and cuddle up together. The warm water feels nice against Bendy's skin. Not to mention, the oils also will give him an extra boost of moisture, so he'll definitely not have to worry about dry skin for the rest of the day. Honestly, it just feels nice to relax. Bendy sighs contentedly before he glances over at you with a small smile on his lips. He looks at you up and down and you can practically see the gears turning in his head, which admittedly makes you nervous because there is no telling what he's thinking. You watch as he grins widely and slowly sinks down into the deep basin of the tub until just his eyes and horns are above the water. 

Your eyes widen as he begins to move, sliding away from his spot beside you. Giggling, you press yourself against the wall, trying to get away from whatever devious plan in mind he has for you as he suddenly positions himself in front of you. His eyes narrow at you, and you can see his grin beneath the clear water. Then he begins to move towards you, slowly raising out of the water the closer he gets. He tries to crawl up your body but you force your legs shut to deny him entrance. He just chuckles and pries them apart and begins to slither his way up your body while grinning playfully down at you like the darling devil he is. Droplets of water cascade down off of his body and onto your skin, dripping down and following the contours and curves of your form. You giggle nervously, steadily getting louder and louder as his grin gets wider and wider the closer he gets. Your wings are splashing the water around as they flutter with excitement, causing your mischievous husband to chuckle deeply under his breath. Soon, his pelvis is pressed against your own, and he traps you in by gently gripping the edge of the tub on either side of your body. You squeal as he cranes his head down, closer, closer, and closer still, and when his face is centimeters away from your own--

He presses a kiss against your cheek.

It tickles, so you giggle... and he does it again. _And again!_ You let out a huff of breath, and begin to giggle and blush furiously, squirming and squeaking as one of his hands comes up to cradle the back of your head, while his other hand gently trails his fingers along your neckline as he repeatedly presses soft, slow, gentle kisses against your cheeks. Steadily, he increases the frequency and the pacing of the kisses, causing your giggles to slowly morph into straight up laughter-- laughter that he can't help but echo and chuckle along with. It isn't long before you're giggling wildly and squirming around so much that his hands come up to affectionately caress your face and keep it still, as he just continues to softly grin and lovingly press kiss after kiss into your skin. You try to get him to stop, because the kisses REALLY tickle, but he won't ease up, no matter how many pleas you squeak out. He just laughs at your blushy cheeks and your maniacal giggles while pressing a steady constant flow of near-frantic kisses against your skin, planting them everywhere he can reach-- cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, _everywhere!!_

Eventually, however, he begins to slow down the pace. Your giggle-fit slowly falls as you begin to calm down and allow him to kiss you without much fuss-- just a few soft little giggles. The kisses become less frantic, less rushed, and instead become slow, drawn out, and much more meaningful. It's like he's trying to press his love into your skin through these sweet smooches, trying to show you just how much he appreciates you. Then the kisses begin to move away from your cheeks, forehead, nose and chin, and eventually begin to trail closer to your lips. They're never quite dead-center-- they're always slightly off kilter, always pressed to the corner of your lips, or just the upper or lower lip. 

Then he moves like he's going to kiss you properly, only to pause as his lips become within range. You hadn't expected him to suddenly stop, so when you falter in your attempt to meet him halfway, he chuckles while you blush in embarrassment. His chuckles deepen, and he hums appreciatively before _finally_ pressing his lips against yours properly. He begins to kiss you deeply, tilting his head slightly so he has more room to work with. A soft puff of air leaves your lungs through your nose, tickling Bendy's flesh and causing him to smile as a reflex against your lips. His hands move to cradle the back of your head as he begins to deepen the kiss. His tongue barely grazes the very top of your lower lip, and you immediately welcome him in. Your eagerness pleases him, judging by the deep chuckle that leaves him before he inserts his tongue into your mouth with a sweet groan that makes your entire body tingle and your ovaries nearly pop. As your tongues begin to dance, you slightly roll your hips against his, causing him to moan appreciatively.

He pulls away and flicks his eyes open to look at you, but only to softly murmur a chuckled warning; "Keep at 'dat baby, and you're gonna start somethin', hehehehe."

You laugh softly, and the sound tickles his heart and soul, causing them to get all a-flutter as well as making him scrunch up his face as he smiles. He presses a quick kiss to your lips before moving to rest his forehead against yours while smiling lovingly at you. His crimson eyes sparkle in the dim lighting of the bathroom, making them look like swirling red nebulas. The overall mood has shifted from playfulness to this feeling of soft calmness, and neither of you honestly mind it. It's nice just to sit and relax in the tub, surrounded by deep red painted walls and black and white bathroom furnishings, accented with an occasional slice of metallic gold. It's an oddly cozy room to just chill out in, despite it's large size... but that might have more to do with the way your husband is staring at you like you just created a universe before his eyes, while he pins you against the tub with his body. _Might._

Your hands come up out of the water and move to caress his cheeks. Bendy leans into your touch and purrs appreciatively, his eyes becoming half-lidded as his smile becomes lazy and dopey. "You're so beautiful..." You softly murmur.

The compliment shocks him, shown by the way his eyes widen slightly, before softening and becoming droopy once more. "Really? Even with all my scars?" He asks in a vulnerable voice.

 _"Especially_ with all your scars. I think they make you look masculine. I'd kiss _**every. single. one.** _if you wanted me to." You reply with a gentle smile that widens when a soft, touched puff of air is forcefully expelled from Bendy's lungs, as emotions threaten to overwhelm him. Tears gather in the corner of his eyes and he asks; "You... you like my scars?"

"I don't just like them, hon. I think they're sexy." You reply with a gentle roll of your hips that causes Bendy to whimper.

"Stop it." He sniffles, already getting emotional as a few tears fall down his cheeks. "I'm gonna get a boner, and 'den I'm gonna get embarrassed and cry during sex because you're being all sweet."

"I wouldn't judge you." You reply with an easy shrug of your shoulders.

"Yeah?" He mumbles softly, still staring into your eyes. "Maybe later tonight... i-if you want."

"It's a date." You giggle, before lightly pecking his lips with a cheerful giggle. He chuckles, but the tears start to fall and he gets semi-embarrassed about them. He hates crying in general but he _really_ hates crying in front of you, because he's got it in his head that he has to be masculine and emotionally constipated all the time. Still, you have to realize that no matter how ridiculous the idea might seem to _you,_ that to _Bendy_ it's a very real concern. His self image has been completely shattered due to his past, and the two of you work very hard every day to help him realize just how _damn good_ he looks. He's... semi-aware of it by this point in your relationship. Still, he has moments of weakness, like right now.

"Whatever trouble is running through your head, we'll work on it together like we always do. In the meantime, I gotta scrub down. I'm getting pruney, and I don't like it." You gigglesnort, showing your wrinkly fingers as evidence. Bendy snorts at the sight of them and smiles at you while offering his help;

"I can work on washing your hair, while you scrub your own body down... and before you ask; I know I usually volunteer to wash your body, but... _I really don't want 'ta get a boner right now."_ He gigglesnorts embarrassingly. "I don't think my heart could handle 'da emotional overflow, hahaha!"

"I can understand that, babes." You reply, already reaching for your body soap and loofah. Bendy's eyes catch the movement and he catches the hint that you want to get the show on the road, so he immediately grabs your shampoo and pours it into his hands before running his fingers through your hair. He's gotten better at it than he used to be-- since Bendy lacks hair of any kind, he hadn't known how to help you wash yours, and was curious as to how you did it. Not only did you have to show him how to do it properly, you also had to teach him the importance of keeping your hair clean, and it admittedly took him a few times to get the technique right. Still, he's gotten a lot better, and it shows in the way he gently lathers up your hair in it. He's currently taking great care to make sure he doesn't hurt you as he works it into your wet hair while you work on scrubbing yourself down.

Once you've been soaped up, you take a deep breath and dip beneath the surface, taking the time to thoroughly scrub the soap out of your hair before you resurface. You shake the water off of you, causing Bendy to squeal and shield his eyes with his arm before he peeks over his arm and playfully glares at you when the onslaught stops. Giggling sheepishly, you both begin to climb out of the water, just in time to hear a series of loud bangs coming from down the hall and in your living room. You and Bendy look at each other with confused and bewildered expressions as the banging suddenly stops, only for Bendy's phone to suddenly light up and ring. Confused but curious, he wanders over to it on the counter, picking up his phone in one hand and his coffee in the other. The coffee isn't as hot, but it's still pleasantly warm so he takes a sip and drinks it while he unlocks his phone and reads his messages, only to suddenly spit out his coffee, slam the cup down on the counter, and whip around while rushing to dry off and get dressed. You stand there in confusion, until Bendy looks at you and says; "Cuphead is trying to kick in the door. GET DRESSED."

Your eyes widen in shock, and you scramble towards the pile of clothes, a ball of nervous giggles as the two of you rush to dry off and get dressed in time. Bendy has just barely managed to get dressed, and you're still trying to keep your hair from dripping all over the place when you hear Cuphead finally kick in the door and announce his presence with a cheesy cry of; "HONEY I'M HOME!"

"Sonofabitch." Bendy curses just as he pulls his sweatpants up over his ass. "Are you dressed? No? Shit. Okay, uh.... hide in here! I'll be right back! I'll keep his nosy ass away from the bathroom until you get dressed, or I come back, ok?. Ok? Just uh... ignore any loud noises you hear, ah?"

_Loud noises? What the hell was he going to do to Cuphead?_

You gave no time to ask, just enough time to cover the front of yourself with a towel as Bendy's tail starts snapping left and right behind him in an irritable manner as he exists the bathroom and shuts it behind him. Almost immediately you hear a 'gentle' conversation between the two of them. "Cuphead? What the hell are you doin' here?" Your husband asks in a semi-heated voice. You can understand his frustration-- someone arrives unannounced, knows the location of the hidden key to get inside the club and abuses it to arrive here at the club REALLY earlier in the morning at.... **7:30 AM** now? Jeez, had you spent that long cuddling in bed before the bath? Okay then.

"I'm here to annoy you and your wife. Speaking of your wife, where is she?"

"She's occupied." Bendy says in a low, threatening tone that flies right over Cuphead's head.

"Oh? Occupied, huh?" He says in a playful voice that is probably paired with a dirty smirk. "Is she in the bedroom?"

"No." Bendy growls.

"Bathroom, then?" Cuphead asks, suddenly sounding concerned for your well-being, because in his mind if you're in the bathroom, then something bad must be going on. "Is she okay? I'm getting the feeling something is wrong. I'll just check--"

"DON'T GO NEAR 'DA FUCKIN' BATHROOM." Bendy cries out angrily. You listen with wide eyes as there is suddenly a rustle of movement followed by a loud, hardy **THUNK** and a pained cry of _' **Son of a dish!** '_ from Cuphead. The loud noise causes you to cry out in shock, but you immediately slap your hand over your mouth to silence yourself. Still, the boys must have heard it, if Bendy's frantic cry for you is anything to go by. "Baby cakes?! You alright?! Did somethin' happen?!?!" He cries out. "Son of a bitch, if you scared my wife and made her hurt herself, I'm gonna--!"

"No!" You cry out as a reflex to keep Bendy from killing Cuphead. "I just-- I got startled by the loud noise. What's going on out there?!" You explain as you finally finish drying yourself off and begin moving onto getting dressed. "I'm almost done."

"Nothing, sweetheart! You just take your sweet time, honeybee!" Bendy cheerfully says from the other side of the door before turning right around to growl something at Cuphead, who just snickers at Bendy's frustration. You rush to pull your tiny nightgown over your head. It's probably better than nothing, though you'd prefer to be a little more covered in Cuphead's presence. But if Bendy is willing to let you be seen in the nightgown, then you're sure it's fine. Cuphead has seen so many titties and ass in his life, he's probably not even phased. _Whatever._ Now that you're dressed, you take the time to fix your hair just a little. it's still damp, but you want to at least sit right on your head. If you're gonna look like a wet rat, then you want to be a pretty wet rat, damn it. When you're done with your hair, you swing open the door and _immediately_ snort at the sight of Cuphead pinned to the ground by your much larger husband. Cuphead grins widely up at you, even going so far as to flash you a thumbs up. Your husband on the other hand just continues to sneer down at Cuphead irritably. You have to clear your throat to get his attention but when you do finally get it, he stares up at you like you're a goddess in the making.

"You two seem to be getting quite intimate." You comment with a smirk. "Everything okay? Do I need to give you some private time?"

Bendy immediately rips himself off of Cuphead at your remark, clearly disgusted at the mental image of he and Cuphead being 'together' like that. Cuphead on the other hand snorts and shakes his head in amusement, and calmly rises up off the floor before checking his head to make sure it wasn't cracked in the tackle. He touches the back of his head, but can't find anything. He frowns worriedly as he feels up the back of his head, because he _had_ cracked it against the wooden floor pretty hard when Bendy had body-slammed him into the floor for moving towards the bathroom. Playfully feigning annoyance, you mutter to Cuphead not to be a big baby and ask him to spin around so you and Bendy could check. He chortles at your humor, but obediently spins around so you and Bendy can get a good look at the back of his head. Bendy even flicks on the hallway light to check, and is relieved when he finds that there is no crack. No dents, no scratches, not even a scuff mark.

"Anything there, you overgrown football player?" Cuphead teases, causing your husband to gigglesnort while shaking his head in amusement.

"Nope. You live another day, pipsqueak." Bendy immediately retorts, causing Cuphead to screech indignantly. He spins around with an annoyed expression on his face, and glares at your smirking husband.

"Pipsqueak?!! I'll have you know that I am a LOT taller than when you first met Mugman and I!"

"Taller? Hold on, this is news to me. You guys were short?" You ask, completely bewildered. Bendy's smirk only widens at your confusion, while Cuphead's frown deepens.

"Shorter 'den you, toots. They were 2 and a half feet tall at one point." Bendy explains with a smirk that Cuphead looks like he wants to rip off your much taller hubby's face. "They grew overtime as they aged."

"I didn't think toons could do that...? Age, I mean." You ask in a soft, confused tone.

Cuphead, who is eager to jump at any opportunity to teach someone about the toon world, jumps right into the fray and explains; "We _don't_ age! But-- I-- Argh. Well, sometimes Toons go through changes during or after their creation. Mugs and I don't age in the typical sense because we're toons, but when we were brought to life, the real world had some changes on our forms over time and it made it look like we were aging. It's probably why Bendy is super-fucking-tall and not the 3 foot toon he's supposed to be. He had a growth spurt, of sorts. So did Mugs and I, ours were just... delayed. We're not gonna get any taller, or look any older by now. We've been stuck like this for the past-- fuck, what is it... 10, maybe 15 years?" Cuphead says while looking to Bendy for confirmation.

Bendy eagerly bobs his head. "Yup! I still remember picking you two up by the handles, thinkin you two were somebody's kids in my club."

"It was mildly concerning 'ta hear 'da voice of a 20 year old come out of a toon 'dat looks like they were 13." Bendy giggles, causing Cuphead to scowl slightly.

"Well you're no better! You're 91 and sound 30!" Cuphead retorts with an accusing finger pointed at your husband.

"But I'm sexy, 'dats 'da difference." Bendy giggles while placing a hand onto his bare chest.

Rolling his eyes, Cuphead crosses his arms over his chest and huffs. "Well, that's grand and all but you two should get a move on and get ready."

"Ready? For what?" You ask, tilting your head on confusion. What was he talking about? You glance over at your husband for an explanation, but he just shrugs-- he's equally as clueless as you are. But when you glance back at Cuphead and find him smirking, you don't have to wait long for an answer. Cuphead loudly slaps his palms together before rubbing them together greedily like he's got some sort of master plan. You doubt that's the case, but still. "Mugman and I are taking you guys and the girls out for a day at the beach. We gotta get there in time for Cala to meet up with her eels, and you're not allowed to say no, so get dressed in some bathing suits."

"Aw jeez. Really? 'Dat's why you came up here, stormin' into my apartment? Ugh, fine. I'm guessing 'da others are waiting out in your van in the parking lot, so go wait there while we get ready." Bendy snorts with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We'll be there in a minute. Shoo!"

Cuphead raises a brow and taps his lower lip as he considers following Bendy's command... only to smirk and shake his head no with a firm declaration of; "And leave you two horn dogs alone to have sex while we're all waiting in the van?! No way josé! I'm gonna sit on the couch, AND you're going to leave the door open so you two can't try to get freaky-deaky in the next room without me hearing it. Now YOU shoo!" Cuphead says with a dismissive wave of his hands. "Skedaddle!"

Bendy's eyes widen and a deep blush floods his cheeks. Then, he gets angry because he had planned on at least feeling you up, and now found himself unable to do so. "Who--?! What--?! I--?! Who 'da HELL do you think you are?! WHAT DA FUCK?! It's my home, who 'da hell are YOU 'ta tell me 'dat I can't have sex with MY wife?! I don't bust into YOUR house saying you can't fuck Bon Bon! You sonofabitch, I ought 'ta crack your head in half! Fuckin' thot of a dishware! Mother fucker, I'll--!!"

Cuphead cackles as he turns and walks over to the couch in the living room to wait for the both of you, while you snicker and attempt to drag your husband to the bedroom, cursing and flailing the whole way. He's fighting you hard, too-- he really wants to give Cuphead a piece of his mind for having the balls to tell him what to do in his own house. Cuphead just laughs the whole time, able to hear Bendy's muffled cursing as he is forcibly dragged down the hallway by you. When you arrive in the bedroom, Bendy angrily sputters out; "Baby, he--!"

"I know, I know. It's alright. Really, it's okay. Let's just get ready. You can touch me later." You gigglesnort with an amused shake of your head. Wow, he really doesn't like being told what to do. "But..." Bendy falters, only to sigh when he looks back at you and sees you're giving him a pleading smile. He nods and immediately moves to undress, while you do the same. Bendy isn't happy about this by any means-- he loves the beach, but he loves feeling you up more. Well, at least he got to help you pick out the bathing suit you were going to wear. Right?

"Fine... What suit are you going 'ta wear?"

"I was thinking my neon green one." You mention casually as you move to grab it out of the dresser, taking note of the way the Bendy goes very still, despite being in the middle of undressing.

"...Are you talking about 'da one I'm thinking about?"

"Probably." You giggle. Bendy swallows thickly and undresses fully before slowly taking cautious steps towards you as a certain part of him becomes... _visibly interested._ You glance over at... _**it**_ before you look back up at his face with a soft smirk. His expression makes it look like he's in pain, but you know very much that he's not. Not with the way something bounces with each and every step he takes.

"...Is... Is it 'da one 'dat barely covers your ass? And has clear straps?" He whimpers softly, tail flicking around in an excited manner. You can't help the wicked grin that comes to your lips when you hear his voice crack as he whimpers, it's just... _delightful._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49895153771/in/photostream/)

You don't respond verbally, you just hold up the actual bikini he's talking about before moving to pull it on. You lightly tug on the straps to adjust them, and smirk before twirling around to show it off on your curvy form. It clings to your form, and the way it fits you makes Bendy heatedly groan under his breath, just soft enough to where Cuphead can't hear it from the other room. He can't resist it, he has to touch you somehow. He crosses the distance between the two of you and gets down _onto his knees._ His hands gently hold your hips steady awhile he presses kiss after kiss into your waistline, whimpering needily the whole time. He speaks breathily in between kisses, sounding desperate for some sort of relief. "Baby, I--" _smooch_ "Please, I need--" _kiss_ "Some sort of relief. Anything! It's--" _peck_ "--very hard! It hurts!" He whines, slightly bucking his hips to showcase his desperation with a soft whimper.

You coo sympathetically, and lightly cup your husband's cheek. A strong wave of calming energy flows from your fingertips and into his system, causing him to sigh happily and close his eyes as he accepts the energy, and finally begins to relax _everything_ in his body. He presses his cheek against your waist and smiles before softly murmuring; "Thank you... thank you... now please put a sundress or something on top before it comes back..."

You can't help but throw your head back and _laugh._

After you and Bendy get dressed and pull a much-too-satisfied-and-smug Cuphead out of your apartment, you have to drag the bickering boys down the stairs, through the club, and out into the parking lot where the other trio are waiting. Bon Bon is in the front passenger seat, while Mugman and Cala Maria are in the back. It looks like you and Bendy are going to get the _very_ back seat. That's fine with you, gives you a chance to cuddle up with Bendy before the craziness begins. The girls are quick to excitedly shriek and greet you, demanding hugs and cheek kisses and practically leaping out of the car to get them from you. Once satisfied, they rush back to the car and all pile in, and you and Bendy trailing along after to your seats. 

The car ride is pretty smooth. Everyone chats among themselves, while you ask questions about Cala's eels. She gets emotional, as expected. The eels, she explains, were the hardest to leave behind because those are her babies and she loves them so very much. You're quick to suggest the company that you and Bendy hired to create the tanks for all the fish you and Bendy own, saying perhaps she might be able to arrange a deal with them. When Cala becomes bashful and explains that she's living with Mugman and explains she's not sure if they could afford a custom tank, Bendy offers to pay for the whole thing. She immediately starts bawling and looks over at Mugman, asking if he's alright with it-- which _of course,_ he is. Bendy says if Cuphead doesn't mind stopping by a store real quick, he'll even pay for a temporary tank so she doesn't have to leave them behind tonight.

Cala Maria becomes hysterical, crying and sobbing happily when Cuphead silently pulls up to an exotic pet store and looks over at her with a soft smile and says; "We'll get your babies today, Cala."

Cala's overwhelming happy energy supercharges your own, evident by the gleeful giggle that leaves your lips. After she and Mugman pick out a tank and allow Bendy to pay for it, he and Mugman load it up into the van while you and Cala share a tender hug. She murmurs soft sobs about how thankful she is for you and Bendy, and how much this means to her. 

Soon after, you are all off to the beach!

* * *

When you all arrive, the sun is high in the sky, Cala is the first to leap out of the car and immediately rush for the water. She sprints down to a dock and immediately sings out a tune-- something you believe to be is her siren song. She must also use the tune to call out her eels, because as soon as she is finished singing, two long eels pop up out of the water and rush towards the edge of the dock. As everyone walks towards the beach, you keep a close eye on Cala Maria, watching with soft eyes as she flattens herself along the end of the dock so she can reach down and lovingly caress the heads of her eels. She coos at them and talks to them, telling them about how she got them a tank so they can come with her, just like they always wanted, and damn if they don't immediately LEAP out of the water and into her arms the moment she speaks. She laughs, and carries the excitedly squirming eels towards the van where the tank full of water is waiting in the back of Cuphead's van.

By the time she returns, you and the others have set up everyone's beach towels. Wanting to be in the center of the girls, you set your towel right in between hers and Bon's before laying down on it to sunbathe with Bon for a bit while the boys immediately head for the water. You and Bon glance over your shades at each other and snicker before shaking your head in amusement, just as Cala arrives. "How are the eels doing?" You ask her with a soft smile. "They feeling happy to be reunited with Mama?"

"They're doing great!" She exclaims with a happy smile, adjusting her two piece bathing suit that looks oddly like her mermaid form, with the seashell bikini top and the sea-green colored fish-scale print bikini bottoms. You note that she's wearing some seashell jewelry, a necklace and some dangly earrings to match. "They're so happy to come home with Mugsy and I... _oh, I can't thank you and Bendy enough!"_

"We're glad to help. If anything else comes up, _for either of you,_ let me know. I can sweet-talk my hubby into anything." You giggle.

"Thanks Batty. You're a sweetheart. Speaking of your hubby, what had him so heated with Cuphead? Did he say something?" Bon Bon asks while smoothing down her cute little pink one-piece with red and white swirls that remind you of peppermints. Honestly, she looks hot in it. Not only that, but she's got an parasol that matches-- the actual handle looks like a candy-cane, while the top looks like a swirly peppermint, identical to the ones on her bathing suit. She's adorable!

"Huh? OH! Hahahahah! Nahhh, Cuphead just cock-blocked Bendy and I by sticking around. Bendy doesn't like being told what to do, so when Cuphead told him to go get ready while he sat in the living room to make sure we didn't get too-- _ahem_ \-- 'excited', he got heated and started cussing at Cuphead. Nothing bad, just idiots being idiots."

Bon Bon snorts and nods her head. "Sounds like Cuphead, alright. Sorry he gave you trouble."

"No, it's okay. He was totally right, Bendy would have probably started something." You reply.

The three of you giggle, attracting the attentions of your lovers who are approaching the towels, all dripping the with water. Like synchronized swimmers, they all plop down belly-first onto their towels, using their hands to hold their heads up as they sit across from their designated ladies. Bendy is across from you, and smirking at you. You know he heard what you were talking about-- he has very a very keen sense of hearing, the slick bastard! "Somethin' funny, ladies?" He asks, staring at you in particular with a dirty smirk and half-lidded eyes.

"Not at all!" Cala giggles. "Not at all. What about you three? Splashing around in the water like a bunch of children."

"Bendy is having fun shoving Cuphead in the water, right in a patch of thick seaweed." gigglesnorts Mugman. Everyone pans over to Cuphead, who just shrugs and chuckles under his breath before murmuring; "Overgrown bastard."

"Bite me." retorts your husband, causing everyone to snicker joyfully. After a chorus of happy, content sighs, you and the girls decide you want to dip in the water, and ask the boys to watch your things while you three dash for the ocean. The boys take one look at each other and flip around so they can keep close eyes on you all, as well as your belongings. Material items could be replaced, but you three couldn't-- and they all held that mentality. It was nice, because they'd look out for the other's girls too. For example, Cuphead would look out for you, and vice versa. It was a pack-mentality type of thing. To Bendy, it was nice to know that they had each other's backs, had _everyone's_ safety in mind, and not just their own skins. Not to mention, the view of you three playing in the water was a _beautiful_ sight for them! Splashing, playing, frolicking around in the water as you playfully splash and zip around in the water, it's all fun and games and _quite the show_ for the boys. Bendy grins with pride when he notices that you're actually winning the game of tag you're in the middle of. You always get tagged the least amount of times, and you never last long when it's your turn to tag one of the others. Bendy can feel his chest swell with pride, and he chuckles breathlessly.

Mugman takes notice of the way Bendy is admiring you and softly smiles before playfully nudging his shoulder. "It's about time you fell in love, you old grump." He says with a soft grin.

"Me? 'Da hell is 'dat supposed 'ta mean?" Bendy chuckles so hard that his torso shakes. The cup bros lean forward a little and glance at each other as if to say 'Can you believe this guy?' before they bust out laughing, outright confusing poor Bendy Boy.

"Bro, you used to have the SHITTIEST attitude when it came to love. Granted, I wasn't much better but DAMN. At least I got LAID, hahaha!" Cuphead giggles, only to hiss when Mugman flicks a small finger bullet over to his brother. "HEYYYYY, we swore no finger bullets!" Cuphead snarls.

"Only when we're not being dicks to our friends. Just because Bendy had trust issues doesn't mean you get to go and tease him about them, you prick." Mugman snarls. "He had legitimate fucking concerns, and if you keep bringing them up, I'll bring up some of YOUR insecurities."

Cuphead cowers at his brother's anger "Shit, shit, okay. Sorry!"

"Thanks, Mugs." Bendy chuckles, happy to know that he has his back. "I still don't know what 'da big deal is, though. So I was single and Batty is my second girlfriend, first fiance and now my wife. So what?"

"The whole point is that it took you so long to fall in love again. Still, Batty is a helluva lot better than that bitch you used to date." Cuphead snarls. "I still want to give her a piece of my mind for the shit she did to you."

"I totally agree. I'd throw her ass out on 'da street all over again. But yous gotta keep in mind, she's part of 'da reason I put my foot down and had such a hard time fallin' in love again. Do you remember how 'da media recorded our public breakup? I found out about her stealin' money from 'da club and confronted her in broad daylight, surrounded by a bunch of toons. Paparazzi had a fuckin' field day with 'dat one because I lost my shit and was shoutin', cussin', and inkin' all over the place."

"I felt so bad for you." Mugman says with a sorrowful face, moving to place his hand on Bendy's shoulder in a comforting way. "She acted like everything you ever wanted, and it turned out she just wanted money so she could make it as an actress."

"She didn't need 'da money for acting classes. She fooled me damn good. Bitch can drown in inky hell for all I care." Bendy mumbles with a soft snarl before he softens his gaze and flickers his eyes back over to you, where you're playfully splashing Cala Maria in the water. He smiles softly and leans onto one of his hands, as a love-struck expression takes over his face. "She doesn't matter though. I know who I want 'ta spend 'da rest of my life with."

"Mmm, likewise." Cuphead happily sighs while admiring Bon Bon. 

"Yeah.. how did 'dat come around, by the way? I never got 'da details! I'm insulted!" Bendy snickers before lightly nudging Cuphead, who playfully shoves him back. He snickers before sighing as he glances over at Bon Bon, looking at her up and down to make sure she's safe before devoting his attention to Bendy and Mugman, neither of who are aware of the way he and Bon became a thing.

"Bonnie and I became a thing when I went to one of my old haunts looking for a hook up. Now, Mugman will tell you-- I don't have a hard time seducing women. I usually get them to fall into my lap immediately." Cuphead says while nodding at his brother, who picks up the conversation from there and says his bit;

"Sadly, he's not kidding." Mugman confirms with a slightly annoyed nod of his head. "He could walk into a bar and get any girl he wants. It was annoying trying to find a girl to just talk with in a platonic manner around him, because he'd smirk and wink and suddenly the _entire fucking bar_ wanted to suck his spoon like it was made of fucking gold."

"I remember." Bendy snorts. "I wasn't interested in dating, but it was hard 'ta order drinks with yous two, when 'da waitress and bartenders kept fuckin' flirting with him."

"Oh yeah!" Mugman says, eyes widening as the memories come rolling back into his brain. "Sorry, I forgot you went with us a couple of times."

"I guess I forgot too. Sorry." Cuphead giggles apologetically while scratching the back of his head. "Still! Ah.. I guess you guys can figure out where I'm going with this."

"Yeah, but keep going. I wanna hear it anyway." Bendy snickers as Mugman nods in agreement. Cuphead grins, and lightly shrugs.

"Aw, heck. Well, I saw this pretty little thing sitting in the corner of the bar, sipping on some sugary candy-flavored drink. I recognized her from when we were first all brought to life, since we all popped up in the same area at the same time. Anyway, I bought her a round of drinks and tried to make a move... and she turned me down. HARD. Threw the drink in my face for trying to get all smooth on her, as a matter of fact." He giggles, eyes softening as he remembers. "My dress shirt I was wearing that night still has a permanent pink stain in it from the dye of the drink."

"Women. Why is it whenever they get aggressive, we always chase them?" Mugman muses as he scratches his chin thoughtfully.

"Because they're sexy as hell when they get mean." Bendy purrs, openly eyeing you (who is still in the water)in a shameless fashion, causing the others to glance over and chuckle before WILDLY nodding in agreement. Each of them had feisty, passionate women and they LOVE it when they get mouthy. It's just... addictive. Like bees to honey.

"Got that right." Cuphead purrs in agreement. "Anyway, she turned me down. So I went home that night and was an absolute mess. A lonely, horny, but _elated_ mess. Mugman thought I had gotten into a bar fight because Bon had even slapped me across the face and I had a big red hand print I kept caressing, all dopey-like and stuff."

"He was mumbling something about how he had gotten 'bitch slapped by an absolute goddess' and he was 'already head-over-heels' for her." Mugman snickers.

"He's right. I was." Cuphead giggles. "So I went back the next night, and then the next, and then the next. Apparently, Bon had caught wind of my reputation and wasn't looking for a temporary fling. She thought I was going to break her heart if she slept with me, and for all intents and purposes, had she just accepted from the get-go, she'd have been right. But when she slapped me stupid, it's like she rewired my brain. Suddenly, I didn't want to have casual sex anymore. I just wanted her and I don't mean just on a sexual level. I wanted to know her favorite flower, I wanted to know her favorite snack, her favorite drink, her favorite color, her hopes and dreams. I wanted to know more about her, and I went the extra mile to learn everything I could. I stopped talking to other women, and I focused on her, and I made sure she KNEW I was focused on her. She eventually saw I was breaking my pattern, and asked what was going on. I told her, and admitted I fell in love with her and from there... _fireworks!"_

Mugman grins. "I can relate to the fireworks part."

"Really? How so?" Bendy turns his head to the other side to focus his attention to Mugman instead, only to flicker his gaze back over to Cuphead as he begins to explain; "Mugman has always had a crush on Cala Maria. When we first were brought to life, he look one look at her and that was just _IT_ for him. Instantly head over heels, and couldn't stop talking about her for WEEKS."

"I drove down to the beach everyday to see her after work. Hung out by the dock, and she'd pop up out of the water. We'd sit there and talk for _hours_ about silly things, like how land life differs from water life. We'd talk about each other's hopes and dreams, and... _desires, and stuff._ Eventually, we started dating. I'd head down to the docks after the beach would close, and then I'd sneak up on the dock, and I'd wait for her to show up. She always did, without fail. She never left me waiting." Mugman says with a soft smile as the memories flash behind his eyes... _like fireworks._

"Was it hard 'ta date at first, on account of 'da _'_ _half-siren-half-gorgon-and-also-a-mermaid'_ thing?" Bendy asks.

"No. Not really. I mean... we couldn't... _**you know**... _until after she got surgery to get legs. The surgery was.. REALLY expensive, but her happiness is _worth it!_ From what I understood, her life down in the ocean was pretty lonely. She had fish and her eels to keep her company, but.. no one was romantically interested on a serious level due to her siren and gorgon abilities. Even down in the ocean, she faced prejudice from other sea toons. I wanted to help her, so I saved enough money from work to pay for the surgery. I did a couple odd jobs here and there to speed up the process. Cuphead was worried when I started working 3 jobs, but I had to help her. I HAD to! She was... so lonely, and I don't want the love of my life to feel lonely. So when I got the money, I brought it all down to her one night, and she cried and asked if I was serious. I told her I was, and then the next morning I had it arranged for her to have surgery so she could get legs. The surgery was a long one, but she came walking out on wobbly, beautiful legs and I.. _haha, I started bawling."_ Mugman admits with a bashful smile on his face.

The boys coo before humbly admitting they'd have done the same if it was their girl. They go on to talk about other things-- sports, cars, things typically considered masculine in nature, though that's not always the case. They get distracted, talking among themselves for quite some time. However, they are broken out of their relaxed stupors by the irritated shriek of Cala, followed by the _**ANGRY** _snarls of you and Bon Bon. The three of them nearly snap their necks in their attempts to look up at the three of you in the water huddled around one another, only to deeply frown at the vexing sight that lay before them. Cala was currently in her gorgon form, hissing angrily at some cartoonized human while she is protectively held away from him by you and Bonnie. All three of you are snarling at the toon, viciously cursing up a storm. Mugman catches sight of Cala rubbing her bottom as if it had been pinched or smacked, and he roars angrily, startling his brother and Bendy. They want to comfort him and tell him that you and Bon probably have it under control, but there's a moment where the toon sneers at something Bon says, and decides to aggressively shove the three of you right into the water. The three of you quickly resurface, just in time to hear the familiar roar of your frenzied lovers, who sprint across the beach at full speed and dive like dolphins into the water. It isn't long before the three of them are breaking the surface of the water and suddenly surrounding the surprised toon. Bendy comes up behind him and loops his arms underneath the toon's shoulders before lifting him up into the air, rendering him powerless to fight back in any shape or form. Mugman and Cuphead have their fingers lit up with blue flames and aimed at the toon, sneering angrily as they stare at him.

And yet...

Cuphead visibly falters. He REALLY wants to check on Bon Bon, because she's not the strongest swimmer-- something that had been made apparent to you during your game of tag. It's why you went easy on her without making it overtly obvious, something that Cala Maria had found to be sweet, even if it meant she got tagged the most by you. When Mugman sees Cuphead hesitate, he whistles to get his brother's attention, and it _does_ grab his attention. When Cuphead looks over at his brother, Mugman nods towards Bon Bon as a subtle way of saying 'I got this, check on your girl'. Cuphead immediately rushes towards Bon Bon, who is holding back tears-- not of sadness or pain, but of rage and embarrassment. She has a fragile ego, and it was bruises very easily. Being shoved ass over teakettle into the water was quite embarrassing because she had struggled to get back to the surface, and for a split second she had been irrationally worried that she'd drown. When Cuphead wraps his arms around her, she growls as she leans into his touch and hides the majority her face as tears begin to run down her cheeks.

"I'm not sad, I'm trying not to MURDER this... this... CUNT!" She hisses defensively. Cuphead nods, knowing that she very much means what she says. That's one of the issues with her; people think she's this sweet little candy girl who cries when she's upset when in actuality, she's crying because she can't shoot them with her candy cane shot gun and murder the stupid sons of bitches like she wants to.

"It's okay, candy-love. It's okay.. I'm right here." Cuphead murmurs softly into her ear as he tenderly runs his hands over her pink skin in an attempt to comfort her. Then he looks at you, and your heart nearly breaks on the spot. Cuphead isn't... well. _He's not the kind of guy to put everything he has on the table,_ so to speak. He's a cocky, confident, smart-mouthed kind of fella and nothing really ever phased him much. So you get **REALLY** worried when he looks up at you and Cala with a _genuinely concerned expression_ on his face, murmuring softly to inquire if the two of you are okay. You're aware he's new to relationships, and he's probably never had to deal with this just yet, considering his relationship with Bon is pretty fresh. You make a mental note to have Bendy have an 'alpha male' talk with him once this mess is over.

"Yeah. We're okay." You murmur softly as you send a radiating wave of serenity into both Bon Bon and Cala, who relax and sigh happily under it's effects. Cala is still in her gorgon form, but she's definitely feeling less snappy. "What about you guys?" Are you and the boys okay?"

"Us? You three got shoved into the water like rag dolls and you're worried about _us?"_ Mugman asks in a tone that subtly asks if you're insane, or just that nice. Bendy cuts a subtle glare towards Mugman that tells him to watch his mouth. He looks more than a little irked, to be honest. Though, he guesses he can't be too mad at him for not understanding. _He_ knows you're actually trying to just get a read on everyone's aura. You've just been shoved into the water, which means your head is probably discombobulated, and you're trying to get some footing on your abilities. It's like a computer being shut off-- it takes a minute and some configuration to figure out what happened and to reconnect to everything. He theorizes this is what's going on, because the moment you lay your eyes on him he can feel your aura frantically reaching out for him.

"We're okay, toots. Just pissed off at pea-brain here for puttin' his hands on yous." Your faithful husband says, grunting when said pea-brain decides to squirm and trash angrily after being insulted.

"Hey!" growls the toon. "I'm not a pea-brain!! Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"

Bendy could ask him the same fuckin' question, the son of a bitch.

"Shut up." angrily snarls Cuphead, who has moved his finger gun back towards the toon now that he knows Bon Bon is okay. "Motherf-- Is there a lifeguard around? Somebody needs to get this jerk off the beach before I kick his ass myself." He huffs as the blue flame on his finger grows with his temper. Jesus, everyone has anger issues here, don't they?!

"Why do think I'm-- **_urgh--_** holding him?! _For show?_ **Do it**!" snarls Bendy. Cuphead, who is of the same mindset, gets ready to do just that until Mugman says to put his hands on Cuphead's chest to stop him from getting closer because a lifeguard is on his way over. The boys quickly calm down and withdraw their abilities back into their bodies-- don't want to get in trouble, of course. Just because they were with Bendy doesn't mean they have special privileges.

"Is there a problem here?!" The lifeguard calls out, looking up at the toon that Bendy is dangling a good 2 or 3 feet above water. 

"Yeah." grunts Bendy as the toon in his arms squirms to try and get away frantically because he knows he's fucked. "This asshole pushed our girls into the water. He did something to them that we didn't catch, we just saw him push our girls into the water."

"Smacked my ass is what he did!" hisses Cala and her snakes, which are still snapping angrily at the pushy toon. "The girls and I tried to tell him to piss off because we weren't interested in getting harassed. He wouldn't leave and Bon Bon here told him to shove it elsewhere, but he got mad and pushed us into the water! Our boys saw it and swam over."

"They were gonna teach him a lesson." Bon Bon says. "Fucker deserves it! He PUSHED us!"

The lifeguard goes to tell your husband just to put the guy down and let him go, until the lifeguard realizes that he's staring at the very tall figure of Mr. Bendy Stein, owner of ToonTown and several toon-safe beaches in New York... _including the one the lifeguard currently works at._ The lifeguard swallows thickly before moving to reach for the dangling toon. "I can take it from here, Mr. Stein. Thank you, Mr. Stein." He says, sounding quite nervous. Your husband quirks an eyebrow. He doesn't like ass-kissers but he'll take what he can get in this situation, because he's more concerned about his wife and his friends in the present moment. Sparing no kindness to the toon who dared touch his wife and his best friends, Bendy just drops the toon into the arms of the lifeguard, who catches the guy with an "OOF!"

"Okay. Thanks!" The lifeguard says nervously, before hobbling off with the toon in his arms to go kick him off the beach. Meanwhile, you release Cala and allow her to go to her boyfriend's arms, while _you_ move to your husband, who is still staring at the back of the lifeguard's head angrily. When he feels you collide into his side, his arm comes down to wrap around you and hold you close. He looks down at you and softens his hardened expression before quickly checking you over to make sure you're not harmed. He relaxes when he can't find any bruises. "Are you okay?" He grumbles before moving to caress your cheek in a loving manner, eyes sparkling like stars in the night sky. He stares down into your colored orbs and pie-cut pupils, only allowing himself to softly smile when you nod your head in return to his question. He then pulls you closer to his body, sighing softly in relief that you're safe and unharmed. He pops his head up, grinning cheekily when he finds the others reassuringly kissing their girlfriends. "How we all doin'?" He asks in a cheeky manner, startling the others a little. They blink at him owlishly a few times before breaking out into giggles and leaning close to their lovers as if it's second nature to do so.

"I think we're okay." Mugman chuckles before pulling Cala closer to his bare chest. She looks over at you and grins cheekily before glancing at Mugman's bare chest and squealing happily as she slowly starts to revert back to her siren form while curling into Mugman's chest. She wiggles her eyebrows at you before smiling coyly, making you giggle and shake your head in amusement. _What a gal!_

Everyone decides to head back to land to hang out, so the six of you trek through the shallow ocean, paying no mind to the way that the waves push you all along to shore. No one has gone close to your things, and it's not like there is anything valuable up there other than Cuphead's van keys, which are safely hidden and tucked away under his shirt that he took off before diving into the ocean earlier. When you all arrive, you plop down onto your individual towels with happy sighs and wide smiles. Everyone is soaked, but the sun quickly warms everyone up. It feels nice, just basking in the sun's warm rays as they beat down onto the hot sand. The salty ocean breeze washes up on shore, and you take a deep breath, taking it all in-- you love that smell. It's a wonderful smell to you. "So, Batsy." Bon Bon begins, breaking the silence while pausing so she can reach for her water bottle and take a swig. She pops open her candy-cane parasol to shield her sensitive skin from the intense sun rays as she continues to speak; "I hear that you can sing and dance?"

 **What?** _Aw jeez, here we go!_

You giggle nervously, and Bendy can't help but smirk widely as he feels your aura become giddy and slightly anxious after being put on the spot. He tries to reassure you by reaching out to you with his own energy, _and_ by physically reaching his hands towards you for you to hold. The moment you eagerly grasp his hands in your own, you can feel his aura rushing up to wash over you like a soothing balm, relaxing your entire body as you try to ease your nerves. When you're level-headed, you nod and reply; "Yes. I can sing, and dance. I guess Cuphead and Mugman told you?"

"Yes, they did!" happily replies Cala, who is feeling much better now that the perverted toon is off the beach. "They told the both of us that one night they saw you and the Angel Twins preform up on stage. I know there is no stage, but... Would it be too much to ask you to sing a little tune for us now?" She replies, sounding very much hopeful. She loves to sing as she's a siren, so it makes sense that she wants to hear if you can match her ability... which you most certainly can, but that doesn't mean you're not **NERVOUS** about it! Your anxiety suddenly spikes-- _you hate being put on the spot when it comes to singing._ But, your anxiety calms down when you feel Bendy's aura reach out to you once more. A deep, rumbly chuckle leaves his chest and he shakes his head in amusement before lightly squeezing your fingers as a silent way of saying 'I love you, you've got this.'

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do it. Uh... lemme pull up YouTube on my phone." You giggle out in an anxious fashion while releasing one of Bendy's hands to find your phone. Your hand just barely trembles as you go to reach for your phone, hidden beneath your sundress. When you pull it out and begin to search through some of your favorites for a song that speaks to you, Bendy squeezes your hand to get your attention. Your eyes flicker up to his, and you can't help but relax under his intense, half-lidded gaze. He is lazily smiling at you with a proud expression on his face before he silently mouths 'You've got this' in your direction. Your eyes soften at the sweet reassurance, and you can't help but smile before nodding slightly. If your hubby believed in you, then you could do this. Just a few deep breaths... and here we go! You found a song!

You press 'Play' on the YouTube video, and begin to sing;

**♫♪ Heyy! Every kiss is a door...  
Can I knock on yours? Can we knock a little more?  
If your touch is a key...  
Keep on twistin', keep unlockin', keep on turnin' me!**

**Let me in!  
I wanna be closer to you, let you under my skin!  
If I let you in...  
** **You gotta be careful with it, let me tell you, again!  
Hey!**

**Love so soft, you ain't had nothing softer!  
Break it then you buy it, and it sure gonna cost ya!  
Love so soft that you can't rub off!  
You gon' love it if you try it,   
Got you hooked, now you're caught up!  
Love so soft, so soft!  
Love so soft, so soft! ♫♪**

Cala and Bon Bon's eyes widen in surprise as you begin to sing, belting out a powerful voice that shakes them to the core in the best way possible-- they believed their lovers when they said you sang good, but they didn't know you could sing THAT good! Bendy can't help but grin wickedly as pride swells within his chest at their expressions-- he knows his baby sings damn good, and it makes him proud when you decide to show it off. Hearing you sing is his own personal siren song, it's his own lullaby, and even now he can feel the effects of your voice washing over him. He squints his eyes as he smiles and begins to bob his head to the beat as he listens to you work it out. Cuphead and Mugman watch with bright smiles as they notice Bendy grinning over at you, just like he had been smiling up at you when you were on stage 4 days ago-- there's no mistaking the pride and love he has for you in those eyes. That's a devoted husband right there, and he put his devotion out for everyone to see.

**♫♪ If your thought was the truth...  
We'd be doin' all the kind of things I know you wanna do!  
But I need, need to know!  
Will you protect me, respect me, if I let you close?  
**

**Let me in!  
I wanna be closer to you, let you under my skin!  
If I let you in...  
** **You gotta be careful with it, let me tell you, again!  
Hey!**

**Love so soft, you ain't had nothing softer!  
Break it then you buy it, and it sure gonna cost ya!  
Love so soft that you can't rub off!  
You gon' love it if you try it,   
Got you hooked, now you're caught up!  
Love so soft, so soft!  
Love so soft, so soft! ♫♪**

Bendy chuckles, catching a good glance of the way you're eyeing him as you continue to sing. It's not hard for anyone to guess that you're singing this song for him, but Bendy definitely knows it's for him because he can feel your aura wrapping around him like a warm, cuddly blanket. Not only that, but the look you're giving him is... _intense._ It's an obviously seductive expression, with your partial smirk and half-lidded eyes that stare into his soul via his own eyes. The others can't help but laugh and grin at the way your husband shyly folds under the attention, a deep grey blush coating his cheeks as a soft giggle leaves his lips. Everyone continues to vibe to your little song, hyping you up with excited little hand gestures and little wiggly dances as they squirm closer to you in their excitement. This is the effect your singing has on everyone; unlike a siren's song which calms and soothes the body into a relaxed, subdued state, your succubi song hypes up the surrounding people's energy. It's like a mood-booster that prepares everyone's energy for you to feed off of; after all, consuming bad energies won't satisfy you, and could make you sick.

Everyone continues to smile and sway as you continue to sing;

**♫♪ If you want this love,  
Gotta hold it tight!  
Never let it go baby,   
Let it give you life!  
If you want this love,  
Gotta hold it tight!  
Never let it go baby,  
Let it give you life!**

**Love so soft, you ain't had nothing softer!  
(Oohh! You ain't had it! You ain't had it!)  
Break it then you buy it, and it sure gonna cost ya!  
(Oohh yeah ohh ohh!)  
Love so soft that you can't rub off!  
(WOOOOOO!)  
You gon' love it if you try it,   
(Heyy!! Uhhh huh-huh!)  
Got you hooked, now you're caught up!  
**

**If you want this love,  
Gotta hold it tight!  
Never let it go baby,   
Let it give you life!  
**

**Love so soft!  
Love so soft!**

**If you want this love,  
Gotta hold it tight!  
Never let it go baby,   
C'mon love, c'mon, c'mon love!  
Love, love, love!  
Love, love, love!  
Love, if you want it baby!  
Love so soft, so soft, yeah! ♫♪ **

You sheepishly smile as the others begin wildly applaud you, as well as a few strangers who had stuck around to hear you sing when you first started. A deep blush settles over your cheeks as you giggle and hang your head in embarrassment; you hadn't realized that you had attracted a small crowd. Well, at least they were walking away, right? _Oh._ Oh, wait a minute, you just felt a tiiiiiiny hand lightly pat your back. You pop your head to find the smiling face of a little toon boy who is probably no older than 5 or 6. His grin widens under your attention, and he begins to sway back and forth while you blink at him with a soft smile and an expectant gaze. He bashfully giggles and says; "You sing really nice, miss! Thank you for singing!"

_Oh! Oh your heart! It just might jump out of your chest!_

A soft squeak is forced past your lips as the boy suddenly moves to hug you, and your eyes flicker up to two people who must be his parents. It's a human/toon couple, meaning this boy must actually be a halfie with a lot of toonish traits, enough to make him passable as a full toon. You grin and squeeze your eyes shut appreciatively at them as they allow you to hug their baby boy back. You're unaware, but Bendy's heart is beating _absolutely erratically_ in his chest in a sporadic rhythm as he watches you and the toon boy interact. All those fatherly urges that he's been suppressing suddenly rear their heads, causing a delightful squeak to fall from his lips. While the girls swoon at the sweet exchange between you and the little boy, Cuphead and Mugman share knowing glances with one another after they hear the squeak come from Bendy's direction. They share a soft smirk and a playful roll of the eyes before focusing back on the little boy who is now running to his mom, excitedly babbling about how the 'pretty lady' is a halfie, just like him! You try to force your heart to calm down as tears of happiness fill your eyes, but you nearly lose it all when you meet Bendy's gaze and find he's trying to do the same thing as you are. The two of you can practically hear the same phrase chanting through each other's minds; _"Demon babies, demon babies, demon babies, demon babies!"_

You giggle and wipe your eyes free of tears before taking a deep breath to calm yourself. You really didn't want to lose control, all because your maternal instincts decides to come out to play. After a couple deep breaths, you sheepishly giggle at the knowing look everyone is eyeing you and Bendy with. _Somebody has baby feverrrr!_

Swallowing thickly, you address your friends with a shaky voice as you try to move the focal point off of you; "S-So, what now?"

* * *

After a fun day at the beach, Cuphead takes you and Bendy home so you can relax. It's late in the evening, and according to a sticky note up on your apartment door, the others are out for a fun night on the town. They're going to be busy until really late tonight, so you and Bendy have the building to yourselves for a few hours. Happy to have some personal space, you and Bendy take a quick shower to get all the sand and salty ocean water off of the both of you. As you shower, your mind wanders to today's events; It was nice hanging out at the beach with the Cala, Bon Bon, Mugman, and Cuphead, even if that one toon gave you and the other girls a hard time. It was a nice change of pace, and Bendy had been right earlier when he said it was nice to get outside after being cooped up inside from the heavy rainstorm that had been hitting New York for the past three days. To feel the warmth of the sun rays against your skin, to smell the salty ocean breeze in the air... it had been nice. But now? Now, you were just happy to lie right here in your husband's lap.

After such a long day, you both snuggle up on the couch and decide to watch a movie together. The movie Bendy chose is some action-packed movie you're not familiar with. A group of heroes seek to defeat an evil overlord and restore balance-- honestly, you're not sure if that's the story-line because you're not entirely paying attention to the movie. Bendy is leaning back against the couch with his feet propped up, one arm draped over the back of the couch, while the other is strewn across your body as you lay your head in his lap. Your eyes are focused on the TV screen as colorful images of battle scenes flash across the screen, though your mind is elsewhere.

Honestly, you keep thinking back to earlier this morning during your bath with Bendy. He had been so nervous when you admitted to him that you find his scars attractive. He was so shocked, it's like he had forgotten you've seen them every time you've ever made love before. It's like he had forgotten that you love to caress his skin after a thorough love-making session, or even press kisses into his shoulders as he repeatedly drives himself into you. The poor guy was so shook about his scars being found attractive that it was like he forgot it was _you_ he was talking to. Is he really that worried about them? It makes sense, you suppose. He's always wearing a dress shirt or a cotton t-shirt, only unbuttoning the front or rolling the sleeves up when he gets hot. Most of the scars were on his torso, but he had a few on his hips and legs. You would know, you have intimate knowledge of what he looks like naked.

The scars were... _very sexy to you._ Not in a sadistic 'let-me-cut-you-up' kind of way, but more of a 'hey-those-look-kinda-hot' way. They just.... fit him. You'd like to avoid adding more to his 'collection' if possible, yes, but the ones he did have weren't revolting to you by any means. To you, they were just an extension of who he is. They're proof that he can survive the darkest of situations, proof that he lives, and breathes, and can get through anything that life throws his way. You found that to be an attractive quality, so it made sense to you that you'd find them just as attractive.

Another thing you have to keep in mind is the media. The media by now is well aware of the stuff Bendy had to do to survive in the past when working for Hugo Berretta. It's not like Hugo had been shy to share the details (on national television!) of the things he made Bendy do in the past. Bendy had done a few photo shoots-- sometimes his scars would make an appearance by peeking out from underneath a sleeve or his collar, but he's never shown them all off by taking off his shirt. He tries to avoid doing that in public, if he's honest. Even today at the beach, he hadn't taken off his cotton T-shirt until the last minute.

It made you wonder... _how could you show him that his scars weren't as ugly as he thought them to be?_

Bendy can see you're in deep thought. Hell, he could _feel_ your aura stewing. It's like it was restless-- constantly on the move. It never strayed from Bendy's reach. It just paced back and forth like a riled-up guard dog, a stressed out lioness just pacing back and forth. It worried him, because you were staring at the TV, but he could see your eyes were glazed over. You were physically there, but not mentally. 

He tries to gently get your attention, just in case you're in one of those states that cause you to become easily startled. He gently caresses your hip, flipping up the skirt of the little nightgown you have since changed into, just so he could press his fingers into your skin. The gentle touch works, causing you to break out of whatever trance you were in and look up at him with an expectant gaze. He tilts his head and furrows his brows together in a concerned expression, silently asking if you're alright. You say nothing, you just soften your own eyes and smile sweetly up at him while moving to place your hand on top of his. Like the enigma you are occasionally known to be, you just continue to silently stare up into his eyes. Bendy stares back, holding that same concerned expression. He's not sure what to do. Does he comfort you? You don't seem to be in distress. But you're not talking. Did he do something? Did he say something? Did he-- Oh, wait a minute. You're moving.

Slowly, you sit up, leaning off of him before sitting on your hindquarters. Bendy watches as you shift your position until you're sitting on your knees, body turned towards his own. Bendy suddenly feels the need to lean back into the couch a bit more, so he does. Instinctively, he places one leg on either side of you and leans back until he's being propped up by the arm of the couch. His arms lay comfortably at his sides, but his hands fiddle together, writhing around one another to showcase his nervousness.

"Baby?" He asks in a soft voice. "Did I do something?"

"No." You reply in a soft-barely there voice. "I'm just concerned about something."

"About what? Whatever it is, I can fix it." He replies eagerly, even leaning up in his seat lightly. However, you stop him from fully sitting up with a gentle hand placed on his chest and a sweet smile on your face. You gently shake your head back and forth.

"Nothing is broken. Nothing is wrong. At least, I don't think so."

"You're being awfully cryptic, hot cake." Bendy says, his concern and anxiety growing slightly. "Makes me nervous."

"I don't mean to be, baby. Shhhh, just relax. Here.." You murmur in a soothing tone as you allow some calming energy to glow straight into his chest to soothe his racing, frantic heartbeat. It works, and he relaxes almost _immediately,_ which is a relief for the both of you. "I'm just thinking about something you did earlier today."

"Okay... what did I do?" He asks, tilting his head as he takes slow, deep breaths to help prolong the effects of your calming energy. He finds they work better if he just goes along with it and lets it do it's thing.

"I hope I'm not going to start anything bad by bringing this up, but I've been wondering... why do you hide your scars?" You ask softly as you run your fingers across one that runs across his wrists.

"'Da same reason anyone hides their scars, baby cakes. I'm embarrassed by 'em." He admits in a quiet voice. His tail is hanging off the couch, and you take note of the way it slowly sways back and forth. He's in a good mood, which means it's safe to pursue this topic a bit deeper.

"Why? I don't understand." You reply, while furrowing your eyebrows together. "Do... do you not find them beautiful?"

Bendy looks at you like you've gone insane. Scars? Beautiful? _What?_ "I... no. No, I don't." Bendy begins while swallowing thickly. "I.. I find them 'ta be quite ugly."

"I don't see why. I think they're all beautiful." You reply sweetly. "Are a tiger's stripes not beautiful?"

You can see it. It's there in his eyes. He doesn't quite understand how you could find them to be beautiful. Sure, he caught the meaning behind the tiger stripe's analogy, but still. Bendy just... he just doesn't get it. He continues to stare at you with his lips parted, and his jaw hanging semi-slack, as he tries to understand how such ugly things could be considered beautiful. They aren't tiger stripes to him, they're just scars. Deep ugly scars that hold no emotional value for him. Honestly, if he could get rid of them all, he thinks he would. He tries to reply, but struggles to do so; "I... They a-are, but... I don't..."

"Oh, you poor thing..." You softly coo at him. "You don't see it, do you? Alright. I suppose I'll have to show you how I see them. Could you take off your shirt for me?"

"I'm not sure 'dats a good idea..." He admits, his fingers moving to tightly grip the very bottom of his cotton t-shirt. You smile sweetly and tilt your head while flashing a hopeful expression in his direction. He stares into your glimmering eyes, shining like little stars in the dim lighting of the living room before suddenly letting out a heavy sigh. Nodding, he lifts his shirt over his head and sets it aside... but still within reach, just in case he becomes uncomfortable. Bendy watches closely as you suddenly lift yourself onto your hands and knees and begin to work your way up his body. Bendy isn't sure what you're doing at first when you slowly lower your face towards his stomach and press your rose-petal soft lips against one of the more horrendous scars of his. The gentle touch causes him to softly gasp, and arch his spine ever so slightly, because they're _very_ sensitive to the touch. You'd think that hardened, textured skin wouldn't be so ticklish or sensitive, but... it is. It very much is, and your lips have him _gasping_ for air as you repeatedly press slow, gentle kisses onto each and every scar.

"Batsy... what...? I don't understand..." He pants in a near-whisper. His eyes are wide as they move from the ceiling and down towards you where they zero in on your lips, which are still pressed against his skin and curled into a smile. You don't answer right away, you just take your time pressing more kisses against his scars. After a few minutes of kisses, your eyes flicker open and look up to meet your husband's eyes. He looks so lost, and so confused... _and also mildly aroused, but we'll get to that in a minute._

You rest your chin on the palm of your hand as you brace your elbow against the couch cushions. "It should be a crime to be so beautiful and not be able to see it." You begin, grinning softly when Bendy whimpers softly at the implication that he's beautiful. "Bendy, your scars aren't ugly. They aren't gross, or horrific. They aren't disgusting. I want you to see what I see, I _want_ you to realize that... so if I have to kiss _every single scar_ on your body to prove it to you, then I will."

Bendy's eyes widen. He knows your mind well enough to know that when you made an oath or set out to do something, you don't give in until it's been completed. Still, Bendy's scars are a sensitive topic for him and he starts to panic at the idea of you becoming intimate with each and every one of them. He knows you've seen them, but its easier to pretend you haven't when you haven't physically touched every single one like it's a blessing from God... and despite his weak protests, you seem determined to see this through to the end. He tries to squirm, to get away because he's _so very embarrassed_ , _but... he's also so very aroused!_

 **He can't help it!!!** _Your touch, it just_ \-- it's always been able to make him go weak, just like right now! You were being so soft, so gentle, and so, so fucking sweet, and Bendy thought he was going to pop at any minute! Your lips are soft, warm, and feel like velvet being held against his skin, and _fuck, it feels so good to have your lips against his body!_ Sometimes, your tongue peeks out from between your lips and you gently glide the warm and wet tip of it across the ridge of a scar, causing him to arch his back as he lets out a weak sob of desperation. He knows you're aware of the affect your touch is having on him-- he's _literally_ throbbing against you through the fabric of his grey sweats. Even though his body is crying out for you, however, you continue to lavish his scars with affection. 

Bendy is forced to watch you bless each and every one of his scars with a loving kiss, and he begins to get emotional and hypersensitive about the whole ordeal. Here you were; this absolute _goddess_ of a woman, kissing these ugly, gnarly scars as if they were the prettiest things you've ever laid eyes on. Tears gather in the corners of his eyes, and he has to clasp a hand over his mouth to contain his sobs. Your wings flutter happily each and every time you press a kiss into his skin, and Bendy openly weeps at the sight. He removes his hand and braces them against the couch for some physical support so he can bring himself to ask you a question;

"Why do you subject yourself 'ta dis?" He whimpers. "Why do all 'dis for me? They're gross. They're ugly, why are you doing this 'ta yourself?"

You suddenly go very still, and slowly raise your head to look at him. Bendy notes that you're staring at him with this bewildered expression as if he had just asked you to explain the _Collatz Conjecture_ to him. You stumble over your words, but eventually are able to gather your thoughts; "Bendy, I'm not 'subjecting' myself to anything. I'm doing this because I love you and I want you to know that I love all of you, for **who you are**." You reply in a soft voice. "Your scars aren't ugly, they're an extension of you. _How could I not love that?_ If I didn't love them, how could it ever be fair of me to tell you 'I love you' if I didn't accept _all_ of you in the physical sense just as much as the emotional sense?"

Bendy's heart throbs and aches at the sweet words, and he can no longer hold back the tears. They begin to silently run down his face and continue to do so, even when you reach a hand up to tenderly caress his cheek with a soft, sympathetic smile on your face. He gasps and sniffles as he weakly sobs, while leaning into your touch in a needy fashion, openly crying at this point. Tears stream down his cheek, but you do your best to wipe away the tears with the soft pad of your thumb. You climb up his body to comfortably straddle his waist, pointedly ignoring the way he whines in a wanton fashion as you settle your weight against his pelvis. You can get to that in a minute; you want to comfort him first.

"Shhhhh..." You say, trying to hush your emotional husband as you cup both sides of his face with your hands now, using both thumbs to wipe away the steadily falling tears. "It's alright... I've got you, I'll always got you."

Bendy nods, because he knows you mean it. He reaches over for his shirt and uses it as a face-rag to wipe away the tears before tossing it aside. Obviously, he's not going to be putting it back on tonight. That's fine with him... _he knows he can trust you._ He smiles softly up at you before sniffling once more. His hand reaches up towards your face so he can caress your cheek, and his smile widens when you lean into his touch, purring like a feline. He laughs at the playful gesture, as his emotional state eventually begins to go back down to a normal one. You had been right. Of course you had been right! What was he thinking? Of **COURSE** he could be comfortable with his scars around you! He felt ridiculous, now that the fog from his mind had been lifted by you. All this time, he had worried about you getting up close and personal with his scars, worried that had you gotten a **REALLY** good look at them that you'd be disgusted and never want to touch him again. He felt ridiculous for having been so worried that you'd up and leave him for it. You loved him because if you hadn't, you'd never of said 'I do'. Soon, the tears dry up, and he begins to relax his body... or at least... _most of it._ A gentle rock of his hips reminds you that not all of him is... _satisfied and, um... calmed down._

A soft whine leaves his lips when he eagerly pushes his pelvis up against your own. He stares up at you through half-lidded eyes, looking like the epitome of 'Please fuck me, I'll be good and submit to you', and damn if that just doesn't make you want to go _puuurrrrrrr._ His lips are parted, forcefully expelling soft little puffs of breath from his lungs as his high emotional state is steadily replaced with a high sex drive and a deep need to be taken control of. He looks beautiful in this moment; his hands have sought purchase on your hips, and his chest heaves with each raggedy breath. You can feel him pulsing against your pelvis, and that combined with the way he's staring up at you as he obediently waits for your command has you shifting right over into a dominating kind of mood.

_You think you can work something out to please the both of you!_

You shimmy your way back down his body, which confuses Bendy at first... that is, until you strip yourself naked and then begin to tug off his sweatpants and boxer briefs. As you slide his clothes off of him, his cock sprints up-- rock hard, and standing at attention. He blushes deeply at the way it literally _springs_ right up to your face like it's begging to be touched. Giggling nervously, he watches as you reposition yourself to comfortably sit between his legs. Your half-lidded eyes flicker up to him, and he smiles bashfully under the intense lustful gaze you're sending his way. He can't resist the effect it has on his body; his cock jumps as he stares into your eyes with a nervous smile as he swallows down a thick build up of saliva, and he anxiously squirms in place to try and steady his nerves. You chuckle breathily, and your warm breath caresses the head of his cock which is inches from your lips. Wait a minute, are you moving? What-- _Oh!_

Bendy gasps and arches his spine the farthest it will go when you suddenly lick a long, wet stripe up the length of his cock, all the way down from the base, and all the way up to the very tip of his throbbing head. The very tip of your tongue catches a couple drops of pre-cum, and Bendy can't help but whine at the sight of you dipping back down for a second taste. He wants to rock his hips up to meet your lips, especially when you wrap said lips around the head of his cock and begin to suckle on it tenderly. He wants to move, but he won't because he doesn't want to risk you changing your mind... because he knows you _will_ do so, just to tease the hell out of him. Bendy arches his back, softly gasping out your name as his body begins to tremble. He's eager. He's primed and ready for you, _and you know it._ He's ready, he is SO ready for you that he can't stand it. Maybe your kisses on his scars had more of an effect on him than he realized...

You can't help but giggle as you begin to slowly swirl your tongue over the sensitive head of his cock, causing him to let out another gasp, accompanied by a soft whine this time as you apply gentle pressure to his head by lightly sucking on it, thus tightening your mouth around the head ever so slightly. Then as if you had read his mind, you release your mouth's hold on his cock, and instead begin to lightly stroke him off as you kiss the few scars that cover his waistline. You apply heavy kisses to the textured skin, moaning against them as you repeatedly drag your tongue across the ridges and lightly nibble along them, causing Bendy to openly shudder and shiver with delight. He's panting heavily, his back stuck in a permanent arched state as the sensation of you teasing the head of his cock with your fingers, and as well the sensation of you kissing his scars, overwhelm him and send his mind reeling into a lustful haze. Bendy is a mess of whines and whimpers, and his hands grip the couch cushions, tightly squeezing them in the palms of his hands for stability. 

_"Uhn!! Unnff, I can't-- Aaah..."_ He begins to pant out, only to lose himself as your tongue heavily drags over a particularly sensitive scar that has him squealing in delight. _"Aiiee!"_

You giggle devilishly from your place on top of him as you continue to work his cock steadily with your hand, firmly gripping it. You can feel the way the veins within his heavy dick pulse and throb under your ministrations, and you can't help but giggle at the way he squirms in his attempts to be obedient. He's being so good for you, so why not reward him just a little?

Grinning wickedly, you begin to suckle on one of the scars, causing Bendy to loudly cry out your name in a pleading manner. Your hot tongue repeatedly grinds against the sensitive flesh as you suckle down on it hard, and Bendy's cock eagerly throbs within your hand as you quicken the pace. Your husband's cock twitches eagerly with each simple glide of your fingers up and down the length of his cock.

 _"Ahh! Fuck! D'ahhh, baby! Please!"_ He begs, though he's not really sure what for. Does he want more of your mouth? Your hand? Or does he want your pussy? There's so many things to beg for, so he just begs for something in general in the hopes you'll spare his poor aching cock. _"Oh! Ohh, fuck!"_

You hum appreciatively at your husband's cries of pleasure before releasing your hold on his scar, pulling back to admire the hickey you left behind. You press a soft kiss to the swollen, skin, and he moans heatedly at the feeling of your lips pushing up against it, even going so far as to lift his hips so you are forced to apply more pressure against it. The gesture has you grinning-- he's being so good... so you tell him.

"You're doing so well for me." You purr, chuckling breathlessly when he loudly whimpers all needy like in response. "Do you want more?"

"Yes!" He cries out immediately. He spat it out so fast, it's funny.

Nodding, you release your hold on his cock and replace it once more with your mouth. Bendy is expecting you to just tease the head some more, so he is entirely surprised when you engulf the entirety of his length into your mouth and begin to rapidly deep throat him. His back arches so quickly and so roughly that he's almost worried he's going to snap right in half. Or at least, he would be worried had it not been for the overwhelming feeling of your throat encasing his cock as you repeatedly drive him into the back of your throat. His eyes squeeze shut as he lets out a loud moan of your name. The feeling in his cock is so intense that he slams his fist into the cushion of the couch before forcing himself to look down at you. He hyperventilates as he watches you eagerly and repeatedly take him into your mouth, already having been staring back up at him with half-lidded eyes the entire time you've been sucking him off. _Fuck, that's so fucking hot!_

He rolls his head back and squeezes his eyes shut while furrowing his brows together. He bites his lower lip, and lets out a long, drawn out whine as he eagerly thrusts his hips up into your mouth. You gag on his dick slightly from the amount of force he's using, causing your throat to tighten around him. He realizes that despite how good it feels he still needs to be careful for your sake, so he slows down the pace of his thrusts so you don't gag as much. To thank him, you force yourself to swallow around his cock which has the same effect. He moans your name appreciatively, before rolling his head back up so he can watch you. 

"Ahh-hahh! Fu-Fuck! Sh-Shit, 'dat f-feels so g-good!" He stutters. He swallows down a build up of saliva before attempting to make a deal; "If y-you let me c-cum, I'll-- _f-fuck._ I'll do whatever you want! I'll fuck you from 'da front, I'll fuck you from behind, I'll get you _pregnant_ if you want, all you have 'ta do is ask!! **FUCK**!"

You heatedly moan at the desperation in his voice, before humming in agreement with a slight bob of your head before you reposition yourself. Then you begin to speed up the process by deep throating him as hard and as fast as your body can handle and will allow. Bendy immediately throws his head back, mouth hanging open in the perfect 'O' shape as he arches his back and begins to frantically beg you to keep going at the very top of his lungs in a desperate, babbled cry of near-gibberish. He bucks his hips into your mouth as hard and as fast as he can go, and it isn't long before his cock suddenly bursts. His cock spills thick ropes of white-hot cum down your throat, which you eagerly swallow down. His seed is sweet, probably thanks to his healthy diet, so it's actually quite pleasing to the taste.

After he spills his seed down your throat and you swallow it all down, you lick him clean before sliding your way up his body. Bendy widens his eyes in surprise-- he had entirely expected you to have him take the reigns from here, so when you slide up his body and begin to rock your soaking wet pussy against the semi-hard length of his cock it surprises him. His hands slide up your thighs and come to rest at your hips, while he leans all the way back into the couch cushions and stares up at you as he bites his lower lip. He rocks his hips upward, causing the head of his cock to slide up against your clit. The sensation causes your hips to falter in their movement, and your lips part as you let out a breathy moan of Bendy's name. The sound of his name leaving your lips causes his hips to stutter in their movement as well, so you decide to take advantage of the situation by reaching down and gently guiding his cock into your tight cunt. Bendy stares up into your eyes, gasping as he feels himself enter you. A full body shiver rushes through him, and he bites down on his lip while letting out a soft, needy sounding moan. Then, he suddenly whines.

"Oooh, f-fuck!" He whines desperately. "It's takin' _everythin'_ I have not 'ta explode inside of yah, baby. Keep 'dat up, and I... _Oh, oh fuck_ \-- I'm not gonna... _Mmm,_ I might not last long."

"Ooh, that sensitive, huh?" You purr as you begin to eagerly ride his cock. The sensation of your hot, wet velvet walls dragging up and down the length of his cock has him groaning loudly. His fingers tighten their grip on your hips, and begin to help you bounce on top of his dick. He begins to roll his hips up to meet your pelvis, and he can't help the filthy groans that leave his lips each time your weight comes down on his cock. It just feels too good!

"With you? Always." He whimpers. You can't hold back the animalistic growl that leaves your throat at the sweet dulcet sounds of your husband's whimpers, causing Bendy's eyes to widen and his cock to eagerly throb within you. He whines needily because he knows what usually happens after you growl in bed. You gently take his hands in your own, and pin them on either side of his head. Bendy knows he could fling you off of him if he really wanted.. _but he really doesn't want to._ Not when it feels so nice to be completely and totally under your control, as you pin his hands by wrists, wrap your legs around his thighs, and begin to ride his throbbing cock with wild abandon. His cock is repeatedly driven right into your sweet spot, causing you to let out these shrilly, high-pitched moans that would have Bendy _on his knees_ within seconds if he were standing. Those moans, those _sweet, high-pitched moans_ go STRAIGHT to his cock, making it throb and pulse within you sporadically. Bendy can't take it, he has to let loose in some way. So as you repeatedly slam your hips down onto his cock, Bendy helps intensify the feeling by roughly thrusting his hips up into your soaking wet cunt. 

The effect it has on the both of you is _immediate._ Your moans increase in pitch and frequency as you ride his cock eagerly chasing your orgasm at this point. His cock, it's so thick, so hard that your walls have to stretch to accommodate his large size, but it feels _so fucking nice_ when they do. You spread your legs a little wider, giving him more room to drive himself deeper into you, and he eagerly does. Bendy loves driving his cock as deep into you as it will go, because the resulting noises you make are so wonderful and so sweet.

"Fuck! Oh my god, Baby!" You cry out, arching your back as you let out another high-pitched squeal when the head of Bendy's rock hard monster cock slams right into your pulsing g-spot. You're so fucking excited that you can feel your pussy throbbing, and it feels _so fucking good._ You can't help yourself, you just want his cock in you as far as it will go. So what do you do? You nestle your cunt as far down on Bendy's dick as it will go, and begin swiveling your hips. The movement is _torture_ on Bendy's poor hard dick because it satisfies you by allowing him to repeatedly press into your g-spot, but it's not enough movement to satisfy him.

Your husband suddenly loses his patience and with a deep growl that makes your walls violently clench around him, he flips you over and pins _you_ against the couch cushions as he begins to mercilessly drive his rock hard cock right into your creamy center, right where you need him the most. You cry out his name, screaming it at the top of your lungs as he sets a brutal pace and begins to fuck you with such amazing speed and such amazing force. You'd be worried that the couch was going to fall apart if Bendy's cock wasn't reeling your body towards an intense orgasm. You try to reach out for him, but he snarls viciously and grabs you by the wrists and pins them up above your head. He cranes his head down, absolutely smothering your body in his own as he presses his lips against your ear and growls out; **"Say you want me. Say you fuckin' want me. _Say it!"_**

"I want you! I want you! Fuck, I'm so close!! I want you so badly! Please make me cum! Please!!" You mewl out needily, shamelessly begging for him to throw you over the edge of orgasm.

"YYYYESSSS!" Bendy hisses lustfully before he suddenly bites down on the crook of your neck and begins to fuck you even harder and faster. The feeling is so intense that all you can do is lay there and arch your body up towards his body as he mercilessly fucks you closer and closer, and closer, and--!

Suddenly white light flashes behind your eyes and you scream his name out at the top of your lungs as you violently cum. Bendy feels your walls clench down on his cock, and with a loud grunt and a shouted sob of your name, he too orgasms alongside you, spraying rope after rope of his seed onto your walls until they are completely covered in his essence. Bendy greedily rocks his hips against yours with a soft, breathy whimper of your name, trying to get those last few thrusts in and get out every last drop of cum he has to offer you. Once he has managed to help the both of you ride out the wild waves of your orgasms together, he tries to pull out of you.

"Ah... Ahh, f-fuck..." He whimpers as he slowly pulls his oh-so-sensitive cock out of your tight wet cunt. The moment he does, he happily collapses onto the couch cushions behind you, and forces you to spoon him.

After he begins spooning you on the couch, he pulls you closer to his chest and nuzzles his face as close to you as he can. His chest heaves with every exhausted sounding breath that he takes as he pants like a dog. You hum appreciatively, fully satisfied as you relax and stretch within the arms of your love. "Holy... holy fuckin'... Sweet mother of.... I can't even... hahah, I can't even speak, 'dat was so fuckin' good." He chuckles breathlessly. You grin and nod tiredly in response. You're just as exhausted as he is, and your hips are sore. You are _definitely_ going to feel that in the morning, but _fuck, it's sooooo worth it!_

"I completely concur." You giggle. Bendy chuckles before pressing his lips against your ear and letting out a growl-like purr that has you giggling and curling up into a ball within the safety of his arms. "Stop iiiiit!" You playfully whine. "You know what that does to meeeee!"

"Baby cakes, _I know._ 'Dats why I do it." He chuckles deeply before nibbling along your earlobe.

"Keep it up, and I'll have to ask for a round two." You whine as you purposefully grind your ass against him.

"Ooooh, I hope so!" He exclaims excitedly, only to start laughing outright when you reach around to lightly spank him on the ass for being so damn naughty. Giggling all giddy-like, Bendy wraps his tail around the both of you like a security blanket. He purrs like a feline while nuzzling his cheek against your own, and you can't help but return the affectionate gesture by doing the same.

"Mmm, I love you." You murmur tiredly.

"Mmm, I love you more." He replies before lightly kissing your neckline.

You hum appreciatively before offering a simple phrase; "Sleepy sleep?"

Bendy cackles and nods his head before wrapping his arms around you as he confirms; "Sleepy sleep. Get some rest, my beloved."

"Only if you promise to spend the rest of your life with me..." You tiredly murmur before promptly passing out in his arms.

"Of course. I already planned on spending the rest of my life with you. I wouldn't have it any other way... except..." He sweetly whispers to you as you snooze in his arms, pausing to lightly drape his hand over your bare stomach while lightly stroking it with the soft pads of his fingers.

**_"...Maybe with a little extra company, one day..."_ **

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy.  
> So what did you think? Let me know your favorite scenes and your favorite lines, even if there is more than one! I really like to hear your guy's feedback, you know I enjoy it.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. They keep me going, and keep me motivated. So if you're one of the folks who leave em... thank you!
> 
> Love yo faces! See you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
